In the oil and gas industry strings of tools are lowered down a well. It is convenient to be able to quickly connect and disconnect various tools to a tool string for hoisting or lowering into a bore hole casing of a well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,849 and WO 2005/085583 describe “quick-locking” connectors, however both of these connectors have limitations. Reference to these documents is not an admission that they form part of the common general knowledge of a skilled person in any jurisdiction.
The present invention is an alternative to these connectors.